1. Field of the Invention
The present invention in certain aspects, is directed to non-metallic pipe; to systems and methods for making such pipe; to pipe for installation in a pipeline; to pipelines with such pipe; in certain particular aspects, to continuous reinforced thermoplastic pipe for use as a stand alone pipe within a pipeline to restore a degraded pipeline; and to methods for installing such a pipe in a pipeline.
2. Description of Related Art
Pipeline and/or underground transport of liquids and gases has been utilized for many years. Such pipeline and/or underground transport has proven to be an efficient and safe manner in which to transport potentially explosive, flammable, and/or toxic liquids (e.g. crude oil) and gases (e.g. methane and propane) over long distances. One method for providing such long distance underground transport has been through metal tubes and pipes. In the past, the utilization of metals (such as steel, copper, lead, and the like) was effective from cost and raw material supply perspectives. However, with the population growing throughout the world and the necessity for transporting liquids and gases to more locations increases, the continued utilization of such metal articles has become more and more difficult. Metal pipes and tubes have the potential for internal and external corrosion (which may contaminate the transported liquid or gas), the low threshold of earth-shifting resistance which could cause a break within the pipeline, and the difficulty in replacing worn out metal pipes in sections, again due to the metal pipe weight, metal pipe length, and connection welds.
Although there is a need to produce new pipelines in various locations around the world, there is also a growing need to replace the degrading pipelines already in use.
Known pipe liners have been used in a variety of applications to stop further degradation of a pipeline due to internal corrosion, to provide improved resistance to abrasion, and to stop leakage at joints. Examples of known pipe liners are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,502,638; 4,000,759; 4,384,595; 5,072,622; and 6,305,423; 4,064,211; 4,863,365; 4,985,196; 4,998,871 and 6,058,978; and 6,708,729 (and in prior art cited therein). The use of such pipe liners is well documented in the industry literature and is not applicable to high-pressure applications. Another type of prior art pipe liner is the extruded thermoplastic pipe-liner. A wide variety of pipe, pipe liners, systems and methods are known for lining, manufacture, transport, and installation of continuous non-metallic pipe; including, and not by way of limitation, those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,160,409; 6,889,716; 6,357,485; 6,305,423; 6,286,557; 6,148,866; 6,065,400; 6,058,978; 5,828,003; 5,755,266; 5,072,622; 4,998,871; 4,985,196; 4,863,365; 4,384,595; 4,053,343; 4,000,759; 3,769,127; and 2,502,638. Pending patent applications co-owned with the present invention—U.S. Ser. No. 11/172,132 filed Jul. 1, 2005 and Ser. No. 12/455,582 filed Jun. 3, 2009—are incorporated fully herein for all purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 7,347,127, co-owned with the present invention, discloses, among other things, apparatus for wrapping material on a pipe.
A variety of structures, pipes, liners, and methods are known for repairing a pipeline; including, but not limited to, those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,165,579; 6,478,054; 6,446,670; 6,199,591; 6,117,507; 5,918,639; 5,816,293; 5,360,240; 5,079,824; 5,052,431; 5,035,539; 4,927,182; 4,756,338; 4,639,016; 3,480,043; and 1,051,086 (all incorporated fully herein for all purposes); and in U.S. Statutory Invention Registration H1163 (incorporated fully herein for all purposes.
One well-known pipe liner product and method for rehabilitation of pipelines is flexible yet rigid spoolable composite pipe which can be pulled or otherwise inserted into a host pipe (see, e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,769,127; 4,053,343, 5,755,266; 5,828,003 and 6,065,540).
Another well-known documented pipe liner product and method for the rehabilitation of pipelines is reinforced thermoplastic pipe which can be inserted or otherwise pulled into a host pipe.
Wound-fiber reinforced plastic pipe is commonly available in a variety of forms, including discrete length products in which a specific length of pipe, e.g. 9.14 m (30-feet), is produced and continuous length products, often referred to as “Spoolable Composite Pipe” or “SCP.” One common type of SCP utilizes a polymer liner or core pipe reinforced by layers of wound-fibers in a polymer matrix, e.g. epoxy or polyester, see, e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,782,932, 5,933,945, 5,921,285, 4,384,595, 4,142,352 and 4,120,324. Another common type of SCP has a polymer liner or core pipe reinforced by wound-tapes or fibers using an orbital process in which material is pulled from bobbins or rolls that orbit a polymer liner as it translates through the apparatus; see, e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,502,638, 3,616,072 4,259,139 and 4,495,018 and U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 20040144440, U.S. Ser. No. 351,350 filed Jan. 27, 2003.